I'll Be Alright My Friend
by ArtemisMarieConcerto
Summary: What would yu do if somone that had to go came bck to see you? In a dream no less? That is what Yugi will decide whe an unexpected visitor shows up in his dream. Bit of a recap i the story too. No pairings! First time doing YuGiOh! Enjoy!


I'll Be Alright My Friend

By ArtemisMarieUrameshi

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters of the series. I own nothing!

Warning: This is my first time writing a YuGiOh based fan fiction of any kind; even if it is a oneshot. This is NOT Yaoi in anyway; it's merely about comfort for Yugi about the Pharaoh leaving. No real pairings since it'll only show the two of them. Thank you for reading and please review to tell me what I could do better next time or if you liked it at all. Enjoy the story!

It had been about one year since he'd left us and it wasn't any easier now then it had been then. He had been an inspiration to us all and more than ever a wonderful friend. We'd always have to deal with the pains of the real world; but not as much as he did. When you don't have any memory of your past like he didn't; it had to be even more difficult.

Even without his memories, I know we created even better ones for him before he had to leave us. Like when we were at Duelist Kingdom and we all went through our first shadow game with Bakura's alter-ego. Even though we won, it still brought up many questions to us and him.

Then came the Battle City Tournament that Kaiba held. That is where we met Marik and his sister Ishizu Ishtar. Marik had been trying to use his millennium rod to try to take over what he called his true destiny; as the new pharaoh. He even went as far as to take control of some of our minds to get to him. Now I'm sure you want to know who he is. Our friend and inspiration, the pharaoh Atemu.

He and I shared a body since I owned the Millennium Puzzle he resided in. After all of that came the problem with Dartz and his three henchmen; Alistair, Raphael, and Valon. He was trying to take the souls of others using what is known as the Oricalcos. If you lost a duel with it in play, you would also lose your very soul.

To get to the very point of this whole remembrance part, he had to leave us finally. I was the one to duel him one last time; if I won, he could move onto the afterlife. If I didn't, however, he'd be stuck inside the puzzle for the rest of eternity. Of course, I won seeing as he has left us for good. I thought that he'd never been able to talk to us ever again. That is until he showed up in a dream I had last night. This is how the dream went.

I remember being in a foggy room with barely any light shinning in. I was trying to find a way out when I heard an almost too familiar voice call out to me; his voice. I turned around quickly to see him standing there; a soft smile crossing his gentle facial features. I couldn't believe it! After all this time, I never thought that I'd ever see him, much less talk to him, again.

"Pharaoh! Is that really you?" I called out to him, causing a slight chuckle to come from him.

"It's been a long time, Yugi." He said as he walked over to meet me half way. I was so happy to see him again after all this time. I'm sure he felt that very same way.

"How have you been, Pharaoh? It has been so long. We all miss you a lot." I smiled a bit as we stopped in front of each other.

"I've been doing well and have missed you all as well. It is hard to believe it has been one year already." He chuckled slightly. I could tell he wouldn't be able to stay long. Then again, even then, it was kind of comforting in a way. Just being able to see him again after all this time, because we had never expected him to have to leave us so soon, was enough.

"That's good to hear. It's still hard on us all without you. I guess we thought you wouldn't have to leave…especially so soon…" I was overcome with such emotion. I had a reason to be; it's not every day that someone who went onto the next life came to see you one last time.

"I know, I thought the same but you know, if I had to go back and do it all over again, I would in an instant. Only I would not change anything." He said as the room began to become a bit brighter. It seemed it was time for him to leave again. "I must go but let me tell you this, I'm proud of you all and miss you guys dearly, take care Yugi and let the others know I wish them well…Goodbye Yugi." He said as he slowly faded away.

"I will, Goodbye pharaoh…." Then he was gone. I awoke a totally different person. I guess that was just what I needed; what we needed. Though he hasn't been able to come since then, I'll always remember him for the good times we shared. No matter how hard life gets, I won't quit, he never did, so why should I? I kept my promise that day to him. I just hope that one day I can be like him. Goodbye my friend, I'll be alright.

THE END

Artemis: There you have it, my first YuGiOh story/one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Remember to read and review! Ja Ne!!!


End file.
